Technical Field
The technical field relates to a 3D model, and more particular related to a printing slicing method for 3D model.
Description of the Related Art
3D printing techniques is a technique getting the most attention in recent years. Via 3D printing techniques, users can design and draw 3D model by him/herself, and materialize the drawn 3D model with a 3D printer.
Among 3D printing techniques, the most mature and widely used technique is to heat solid supplies to semi-fused state at first, and then squeezes the heated supplies to a particular position on the platform according to the 3D model. Because the room temperature is far below the melting point of the supplies, the supplies squeezed to the platform will rapidly recover to solid state. Repeating the stacking process as so, the 3D model can be materialized.
Please refer simultaneously to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. FIG. 1 is the schematic of the slope. FIG. 2 is the schematic of the 3D model entity without supporting structure. If the aforementioned 3D model includes slopes (the slope with 15 to 60 degrees as shown on FIG. 1), the squeezed out supplies with semi-fused states cannot be successfully shaped, and forming the failed 3D model entity as shown on FIG. 2.
To solve the above problem, a printing slicing method for 3D model of a related art has been proposed. Please refer to FIG. 3. FIG. 3 is the schematic of the 3D model entity with a supporting structure. The printing slicing method for 3D model of related art can automatically detect the slope of the 3D model, and automatically add in a supporting structure below the slope (as shown in FIG. 3). As such, the printing of squeezed out supplies will not fail due to the insufficient adhesion area thereon.
However, no matter whether the supporting structure is necessary for the slope of the 3D model, such as in this example that the angle of the slope greater than or equal to 45 degrees can also provide sufficient adhesion area without supporting structure, the printing slicing methods for 3D model of related art automatically add in a supporting structure. The above mentioned method not only increases printing time but also increases the usage amount of supplies.
Therefore, the printing slicing method for 3D model of related art has abovementioned problem. More effective ways need to be found.